


You Never Know

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Unexpected Meeting, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Iris West isn’t prepared for what meeting stranger Barry Allen at a wedding will lead to.





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Westallen drabble prompt challenge.  
Prompt: “Have you ever danced in the rain.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy part eighteen of my WestAllen drabble collection.

“May I have this dance?”

Iris West turned and looked up at the stranger that was making the unexpected request. She gave him a weary smile as she replied, “I don’t think so. I’m not very good company tonight.”

“Oh come on, one dance. Misery loves company right. I can’t stand to see the most beautiful woman at this wedding sitting all by herself.”

“For real? Does that line actually work on women?” Iris asked with a deadpan expression on her face.

“I don’t know, that’s the first time I’ve ever used it. Did it work?” His boyish charm was utterly endearing to her. “I’m just trying to figure out how to ask a woman who is clearly out of my league for one dance and I get the feeling I’m f-ing it up.”

Iris really didn’t want to dance. She was content to attend the one woman pity party she was throwing herself, but as she looked around the Gatsby themed ballroom and took in the joy and laughter that surrounded her she decided that one dance wouldn’t kill her. Plus this guy was super cute and he seemed nice enough, the harmless type.

With a small chuckle she said, “Okay,” and took the hand that he extended her and followed as he led them to the dance floor. He took her in his arms as he placed his hand on the small of her back and gently brought her closer to him as to create their own bubble but not too close as to make her feel uncomfortable.

“See this isn’t so bad is it?” He asked as he slowly began to make a rhythm all their own.

“No. No it’s not. It’s actually quite nice,” Iris said as she moved ever so closely to the handsome stranger with the pretty eyes and effervescent smile.

“So tell me pretty lady, what frowns your brow?”

Iris couldn’t help but blush. It had been a long time since a man had shown her this much attention and flattery, her boyfriend certainly didn’t. She couldn’t deny that it felt good. She softly exhaled as she looked up into his inquisitive face, “I have a lot on my mind right now. Relationship issues, career issues, fulfillment issues.”

“Oof, sounds like you have more issues than Sports Illustrated,” he said and smiled hoping that lame joke would make her smile too.

It did. Iris laughed as she poked his shoulder with her index finger, “Ha ha very funny. I don’t have that many issues. I guess I’m just at a crossroads in my life and I’m not sure what direction I should take.”

“You know what I do when I have a lot on my mind?”

“What?” She asked, wondering to herself where this beguiling man had come from.

“I play in the rain.”

“You what?”

“I play in the rain. Have you ever played in the rain? It’s the most liberating experience. You don’t have to think or worry or be burdened by the undecided choices that lay in front of you, you can just be. And if you follow me I can make that happen right now.”

Iris had to chuckle at the frivolity of his request. “As much as I appreciate your unsolicited and unorthodox advice I’m not going to follow you anywhere. I don’t even know your name.”

“My name is Barry Allen. Now will you come with me?”

This was the second time in a matter of minutes that he had extended his hand and an invitation to Iris and she couldn’t help but wonder if this was a sign from the universe. Her whole life she had been so structured, so disciplined, so rigid. She never took chances or made decisions on a whim. Everything she did was calculated. Every person she let into her life was scrutinized and held and arms length. Could this behavior be contributing to her unfulfillment, to the crossroads in her life that she couldn’t traverse? Maybe it was time she took a chance and why not with this intriguing man full of charm and mystery.

She smiled and with a sense of the unknown that she wasn’t used to she said, “Let’s go.”

Barry took her hand in his and escorted her out of the ballroom through the outdoor courtyard and into the garden that was full of enchanting moonlight, a lingering smell of lavender and that they had all to themselves. Iris walked away from Barry and marveled at the beauty that she was surrounded by.

“Now that we’re here where’s this magical rain you promised me.”

He stared at her and took in how beautiful she looked against the idyllic scenery. He walked slowly towards her closing the gap between them. He gently cupped her face in his hand as he told her, “You know your picture didn’t do you justice. You really are exquisite in person.”

Confusion filled Iris. “What? What picture? I don’t even know you.” She tried to step out of his grasp as she questioned him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her tightly against him.

He positioned his mouth against her ear as she tried to escape his vice like hold, “The more you struggle the more difficult this is going to be,” and with his assertion Iris felt the cold, hard pressure of an object, what she surmised was probably a gun, burrowing into her back. She was scared, confused and cursing herself for trusting this now diabolical stranger.

“What do you want, why are you doing this,” a now completely panicked Iris asked.

“Why Miss West don’t you recognize a kidnapping when you see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this turned out. Full disclosure, while writing this I was suffering from terrible anxiety and fear and I wrote this to distract myself.


End file.
